ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magmageddon
Magmageddon is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearence Magmageddon appears to a gigantic, Igneous-type rocky form, sorta similar to of Gravattack's structure. He has two large eyes with a medium mouth and a small, v-shapped nose. He has large, rocky-based arms with a smooth lava elbow area along with smooth lava hand/wrist. He has a boulded out torso with black cracks/cave-like holes around his gamatrix symbol in the center of his torso with black lines filled with lava along the side of it. He has two big legs made of lava and black dark rock with 4 toes on his feet. He has lines all over his back and a mohawk-type fire shape on his head. Powers & Abilities Magmageddon has the ability to shoot jetstreams of fire out of his hands and is able to blast lava out of his holes around his center of body and able to create lava waves as well. He can also swim in lava without getting harmed and has Pyrokinesis. He is not good with running and/or jumping in any sort of way because he is bigger in size. He shoots steam out of his mouth once his body has converted the fire into a gas-like state. He has the ability to be able to shoot meteors at his enemies at will which form from the inside of his body (the rocks on the outside and free-flowing lava on the inside). His outer shell also allows him to be mostly protected from any water that is able to make his lava die down. Weaknesses Magmageddon's main weakness is ice. Gamaverse In''The New Old Basics Pt.1The New Old Basics, Part 1, Magamgeddon was introduced and used by Mig accidentally to stop the missiles from attacking him and Clepron. In ''The Other Side of Time, Magmageddon was used to get out of the collapsing hole. In A Halo of Devastation Around Us, Magmageddon was used to fight Ninenine. In Hunting the Hunter, Magmageddon fought against Zootra. In'' Ascending Troubles, Magmageddon fought Romatron. In ''Satisfaction Day, Magmageddon fought Gim as String Man. In Foe Hammered, Magmageddon attempted to fight Deristroll. In Never Trust Royalties, Magmageddon waited. In Shoot, Strike, And Succeed, Magmageddon attacked Malvor. In Hour of Darkness, Part 1, Magmageddon battled Deristroll. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, Magmageddon appeared. Appearences Gamaverse *''The New Old Basics, Part 1 (first appearance) *The Other Side of Time '' *''A Halo of Devastation Around Us'' *''Hunting the Hunter '' *''Ascending Troubles (accidental; selected alien was Nitrowing) *Satisfaction Day'' *''Foe Hammered'' *''Never Trust Royalties '' *''Shoot, Strike, And Succeed '' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 1 '' Specials *''Mig & Rich: It's About Time '' Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Magmageddon is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *He is the first new alien that is seen in the gamatrix. **Although he is the 'first seen new alien', he is the first new alien in the Gamaverse series. *It is confirmed that he is much stronger then Lavalamp is. *It is confirmed that his species does not 'get along greatly with other species'. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Fire Aliens [[]] Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Migster7